Social interact sites provide an effective way of communication. Often these social internet sites provide a user with the ability to quickly provide status updates to other subscribers of the social internet site who may be viewing or following that user's social website. Often a user may include links to websites within the text or content of the status updates. These links may direct another user to other content in the Internet which is related to the information posted by the user. The links included in the content may be shortened through the use of a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) shortening website. The shortening website may accept a relatively lengthy URL and return to the user of the website a shortened URL address which may be inserted into the content of the status update. Therefore, with social networking websites that limit the amount of space available to a user, a user may include relatively shorter URLs in his or her status update while leaving space for the user to update his or her status.